Demonios en carne humana
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Ah ocurrido una masacre en una aldea cercana a la villa de la hoja, la Hokage está nerviosa, unos pergaminos prohibidos, tres demonios humanos en busca de venganza y sangre. Muerte de algunos Kages... Secretos de Konoha que nunca debieron de ser revelados... / La sonrisa de la bestia negra se hace más amplia. - ¿Están listos para sufrir? -/ AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la mayoría.**

**Parejas fijas por ahora ya que pronta habrá más: MinatoXKishina, FugakuXMikoto, ItachiXSakura. Hasta ahora esas, que me acuerde XD. Y quiero avisarles desde ya que hay parejas que van a ser con los personajes originales n.n Pero eso sucederá muucho después XD.**

**Personajes Originales en el capítulo: Yani, Sebastián, Brian. (Pronto habrán algunos más)**

**Advertencias: Habrán parejas Hetero, Yaoi (más adelante y no creo que de los personajes principales), Yuri (Esa depende de como se desarrolle la trama... Y por que me es raro escribir de eso... pero bueno... creo que ya hay de todo... así que... si escribo Yaoi... ¿no puedo poner aunque sea una pareja de hembras X3 *pensando* no sé... como quieran xD y como mi cerebro opine xD).**

**Aclaraciones: AU (Universo Alterno. ¡MUY! Alterno) Ya saben ;) XD Por los personajes originales... Y par de sorpresilllas que les tengo. XD**

**Género: Romance (Por ahora no), Drama (pienso que habrá mucho), Humor (En mis fics nunca falta xD), Tragedia (Poca... *creo*), no sé que más XD. Por ahora (según lo que mi mente tiene planeado) Son esas.**

**Clasificación: T con advertencias, por que hay muchas muertes X3, así que sería casi M XD, por cierto, no habrá lemmon por ahora XD.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

_Nos gusta matar, asesinar, ese es nuestro pasatiempo, nuestro **placer**._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La sangre manchaba sus cuerpos, y su ropa. Tiñendo la misma con ese color escarlata frívolo. Las risas de aquellas bestias inundaban es sombría habitación llena de cadáveres. Aquellos demonios se regocijaban con esas muertes. Reían burlones, divertidos, entretenidos.

- Ya jamás podrán hacernos daño. - susurró uno de ellos.

- Y eso que pensaban que eran más fuertes que nosotros. - dijo el otro, tomando en sus manos la cabeza degollada de uno de los cadáveres para luego estamparla de un puñetazo en la pared, haciendo que esta se llenara de materia cerebral y sangre.

- Tan creídos y tan debiluchos que resultaron ser. - susurró el tercero, tomando un poco de sangre entre sus dedos del charco que había bajo sus pies y llevándoselos a la boca para saborear la misma. - No hay nada mejor que saborear la sangre recién salida del cuerpo. - rió luego de terminar.

Los demás solo rieron, completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¿Que porqué matamos?  
Por que nos gusta... ¿Acaso es un pecado hacer sufrir a las personas que no respetan a los demás?_

_¿Sí?_

_Pues eso no nos importa..._

_Desde que nacimos estamos condenados a ir al infierno._

_Después de todo, somos solo simples demonios en cuerpos humanos._

_Por ende..._

_Nuestro deber es..._

_**.Hacer correr sangre.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Masacre en la aldea de la luna escarlata.**

Tsunade miró el pergamino que tenía en las manos y maldijo por lo bajo, esto no era bueno, no era nada bueno.

- ¡Shizune! - llamó con urgencia a su asistente, mientras tomaba un trago de shake, nerviosa.

La pelinegra vino enseguida al escuchar el llamado de su maestra.

- ¿S-Si Hokage-sama? - preguntó.

La rubia solamente le señaló el pergamino para que lo leyera. Shizune se inclinó y lo miró. Abrió los ojos con angustia.

- H-Hokage-sama... ¿eso es?

- Sí, al parecer la pequeña aldea de la luna escarlata **[1*]** a sido masacrada con todo y sus miembros. No quedó ni un sobreviviente. - pronunció la Hokage tomando otro vaso de su preciado licor. - Y lo terrible no es eso Shizune, lo peor son las muertes. - continuó enseñándole unas fotografías de personas destripadas y masacradas de la peor forma posible, tanto que parecían solo un trozo de carne humana, irreconocibles.

Shizune se estremeció, y el pequeño Ton-ton con ella.

- Hokage-sama, esa aldea estaba cerca de aquí, ¿cree que estemos en peligro? ¿Habrán sido los Akatsukis los culpables de tal masacre? - preguntó la pelinegra, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Tsunade suspiró.

- No creo que hallan sido los akatsukis Shizune, en esa pequeña no habían ninjas, ni nada de extremo valor que les pudiera interesar. Y además en una de las paredes de una casa, la cual fue quemada, habían escrito las palabras; 'Pagarán todos los que se crucen en nuestro camino'. Ellos no ponen algo así. - respiró un poco. - Y respecto a la primera pregunta, creo que sí, por eso, y por precaución, mandé a reforzar la guardia en la entrada de Konoha.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Uff, que calor hace, 'ttebayo. - gimió Naruto frutándose la base den cuello, para quitarse la tensión y el sudor de la misma.

- Hm... - contestó el pelinegro del equipo, asintiendo levemente, mientras caminaba lentamente, casi sin energías, pues había gastado la mayor parte de su energía en la última batalla que habían tenido en su misión.

- Wah, Naruto tiene razón, ya quiero llegar a casa a darme un baño. - hizo un puchero la rosada del equipo mientras estiraba sus músculos. - Estoy muerta. Esa misión fue más difícil de lo que pensamos, ninguno nos esperábamos a los quince ninjas del sonido. Fue horrible... Pero al menos pateamos algunos traseros... ¡Shannaro! - gritó la kunoichi agitando su puño.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo asintieron con ganas y unas sonrisas en sus caras, la de Naruto feliz y la del Uchiha arrogante.

- A esto... ¿Donde está Kakashi? - preguntó Naruto mirando a todos lados, buscando al Jounnin por todas partes.

- El iba a entregarle el reporte de la misión a la Hokage. - contestó con simpleza el Uchiha, ya caminando hacia su casa, despidiéndose de sus compañeros con la mano solamente.

- ¡Hasta luego Sasuke-kun! - gritó la rosada con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ojalá y te tropieces Teme! - se despidió Naruto para luego soltar una carcajada ante su propio chiste, recibiendo un puño en la cabeza regalo de la rosada. - ¡Itai! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por que me pegaste? - dijo haciendo un puchero algo gracioso.

Sakura solo rodó los ojos.

- Por idiota. - y se alejó del rubio, caminado directamente hacia su casa donde su familia la esperaba.

Naruto resopló y también se marchó a su casa... En donde de lo más seguro sus tíos Jiraiya y Orochimaru lo esperaban impacientes, ya que sus padres en este momento estaban en una misión ANBU. Sonrió ampliamente, tal vez lo recibirían con una de sus típicas peleas de poder. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando directo a la casa de sus tíos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Mnm, valla, valla, lo que tenemos aquí. - dijo un pelirojo de ojos violetas, con un dragón tatuado desde su mejilla hasta su clavícula y un poco de su pecho, mientras que en la otra mejilla tenía tres raros rasguños, y era de estatura medio alta y buen cuerpo. - Quince ninjas muertos. - rió mirando el panorama.

- Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta Sebastián. - rodó los ojos un pelinegro con un mechón tapando su ojo izquierdo, ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo envidiable, no muy musculoso, más bien delgado, pero bien formado. - Y por si no lo sabías era sarcasmo.

- Tú solo jódete Brian, solo estaba dando mi observación en voz alta, no es para que vengas tú de amargado y me fastidies. - resopló algo molesto. - Pedazo de bastardo.

- ¿Que haz dicho imbécil? - achicó los ojos el pelinegro.

- Lo que oíste, ¿o acaso eres sordo? - espetó el pelirojo.

- Repite eso, idiota. - gruñó el pelinegro.

- ¿Que cosa? ¿La parte del bastardo o la parte de que eres sordo?

- Eres un...

- ¡Ey! ¡Dejen de pelear de una buena vez, par de tarados! - gritó ahora una pelinegra con el pelo largo y algunos picos en la parte trasera de este, cuerpo bien dotado con finas curvas y de estatura, muy, muy baja, apenas y rozaba los cinco pies. - Sino quieren que los rebane compórtense.

Los dos chicos miraron a la pequeña chica, la cual tenía una mirada fría y un aura que destilaba muerte por todos lados. Asintieron y se quedaron sumidos en silencio por unos momentos. Los tres chicos de 16 años suspiraron mirando a los ninjas tirados en el piso.

- Yani-san. - llamó Sabastián a la única mujer del equipo. - ¿A donde iremos ahora? - preguntó.

Brian la miró, esperando la respuesta de la auto-nombrada 'líder' de equipo, ya que era la única que controlaba a sus dos compañeros. Yani se quedó mirando los cadáveres por un instante más, luego alzó la cabeza.

- Iremos a la aldea oculta del sonido... Predigo que allí habrá alguien que nos quiera... _ayudar_. - sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa un tanto maligna, a la cual se le sumó la de sus compañeros.

Dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron a dicha aldea.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuatro ANBUS corrían rápidamente por el bosque, con unos cuantos pergaminos en sus mochilas, ya habían acabado su misión y estaban por volver a casa más temprano de lo previsto para darle una sorpresa a sus hijos.

- Kyaaa, ya quiero llegar para ver a Naruto, 'ttebane. - chilló entusiasmada una peliroja enmascarada con una máscara de algo parecido a un dragón. Esta saltaba los árboles velozmente, dejando de vez en cuando, a sus compañeros atrás.

- Kushina, espéranos. No todos tenemos la misma energía que tú. - gruñó mal humorado un pelinegro con máscara de león, tratando de alcanzar a la peliroja.

- ¡Estás lento Fuga-baka! ¡Ttebane! - chilló nuevamente saltando con más velocidad, riendo divertida. Seguida de el mencionado Fugaku Uchiha, el cual aumentaba el paso para igualar a Kushina.

Los otros dos ANBUS restantes, un rubio con máscara de águila y una mujer de cabellos negros con máscara de tigre, suspiraron sonoramente, mientras sacudían la cabeza.

- Creo que no van a cambiar nunca. ¿Verdad Mikoto? - preguntó el rubio a la pelinegra.

Esta suspiró pesadamente, pero divertida.

- No, no lo creo Minato. E de allí la ene-amistad de Sasuke y de Naruto. - rió la pelinegra observando como cada vez se alejaban más y más Kushina y Fugaku, aún insultándose, de ellos. Miró al rubio. - ¿Te apetece una carrera, Minato? - preguntó.

El rubio sonrió.

- ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? - preguntó.

- Como en los viejo tiempos. - sonrió la pelinegra tras la máscara blanca.

- Entonces vale, les dejaré algo de ventaja. En eso tu le avisas a Kushina y a Fugaku, ¿vale? - preguntó divertido el 'Rayo amarillo de Konoha'.

La pelinegra asintió y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su marido y a su mejor amiga, los cuales ya se habían alejado un poco. Minato se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados, calculando la distancia entre sus compañeros y él.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr dándole honor a su apodo, casi al instante escuchó los chillidos de Kushina mientras hacia más esfuerzo por ganar, y se encontró las trampas que supuso Fugaku y Mikoto le habían puesto para retrasarlo un poco. Rió suave y aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Fugaku y a Mikoto, el primero maldijo y la segunda solo rió. Así que quedó a la par con Kushina, esta lo miró.

- ¡Si gano me invitarás a almorzar por un mes a Ichirakus ramen 'ttebane! - gritó excitada la de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas acelerando lo más que sus piernas y energías daban.

- Vale, aunque pierdas lo aré... Pero si yo gano... ¡Tendremos otro hijo! - gritó con voz seria Minato, haciendo que su esposa se parara en seco y parpadeara sorprendida. Minato se posó unos cuantos árboles lejos de ella, para luego voltearse y gritar una palabras. - ¡Era broma Kushina! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Oh ganaré! - gritó y luego salió corriendo nuevamente.

A Kushina le tomó tres segundos procesar la información. Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ven acá afeminado, 'ttebane! ¡No huyas cobarde! - rugió la roja corriendo furiosa.

Tras ella se podían ver a los sonrientes Mikoto y Fugaku. La primera riendo y el segundo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- Valla, esto me recuerda a cuando teníamos 16.

- Tienes razón.

* * *

**.**

**.**

******.**

* * *

- **¡MINATO NAMIKAZE! ¡VEN AQUÍ 'TTEBANE!** - gritaba una furiosa Kishina mirando a todas partes en busca de su esposo, cuando sintió que era jalada, y también como le quitaban la mascara y unos finos labios se posaban sobre los de ella, unos labios que conocía bastante bien. - No te creas que con esto te salvarás de mi furia, 'ttebane. - susurró abrazando con cariño a su esposo cuando se hubieron separado del beso, aunque ya lo había perdonado.

- Sí, lo se, pero... ¿Que tal si te compenso llevando a toda la familia a comer esta noche a Ichirakus ramen? - preguntó el rubio con una suave y hermosa sonrisa dedicada a su hermosa e hiperactiva esposa.

A Kushina le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Sí, ttebane! - y lo besó nuevamente.

- Bueno chicos, no quiero interrumpir su momento romántico, pero ya estamos a unos cuantos pasos de Konoha, y tenemos que entregar estos pergaminos a la Hokage. - interrumpió Mikoto llegando con su esposo al lugar en donde se estaba besando la pareja.

Ambos ANBUS la miraron y asintieron algo ruborizados al verse descubiertos, se colocaron la máscara correspondiente y se encaminaron a Konoha.

Una vez llegaron a su destino fueron a la torre de la Hokage para llevar los pergaminos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a el resto de los AMBUS y a algunos Jounnin y Chinnin en la oficina de la Hokage. Entre ellos se podían ver a sus hijos y a la compañera de estos, los cuales se veían cansados, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, -a los cuales habían llamado antes de que llegaran a sus casas-, y junto a ellos se encontraban Kakashi, Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Definitivamente, lo que estaba posando allí debía ser algo serio.

- Emm, ¿interrumpimos algo Hokage-sama? - preguntó con su característica amabilidad Minato.

La Hokage negó con la cabeza.

- No, es una reunión importante, me alegro de que hallan llegado aquí sin ningún rasguño chicos, ¿no tuvieron problemas en el el camino? - preguntó algo preocupada Tsunade.

Los cuatro AMBUS negaron con la cabeza.

- No, 'ttebane, todo estuvo tranquilo durante la misión. ¿Porque, Tsunade-sama?

Esta suspiró y miró a los demás ninjas que se encontraban en su oficina, también esperando que contestara la pregunta.

- Bien. - comenzó. Tomó un respiro. - ¿Se acuerdan de nuestra más reciente aliada? ¿La pequeña aldea de la luna escarlata? - preguntó mirando a sus ninjas, estos asintieron. Tomó otro respiro y un trago de sake. - Pues la han destruido completamente y no sabemos quién a sido. Por lo tanto quiero que refuercen la guardia por precaución. Kuerenai, Asuma, ustedes serán los encargados de las entradas a la villa. Turnen sus equipos para la vigilancia. Gai tu y tu equipo le avisarán a la aldea de la arena. Saldrán mañana a primera hora, el resto ya los llamaré cuando los demás necesiten descansar. Por ahora eso es todo, y ya que están informados... ¡Largo de mi oficina! Excepto el grupo de Minato. - ordenó la Hokage y todos salieron del lugar dejando a el mencionado grupo adentro. - Bien, trajeron los pergaminos, ¿verdad?

- Si Hokage-sama, los pergaminos que nos había encargado están aquí. - dijo Minato y sacó de su mochila unos tres pergaminos grandes, y lo mismo hicieron el resto de los ANBUS sacando la misma cantidad de pergaminos.

- Bien echo, ya se pueden ir a sus casas a descansar.

- Pero Tsunade-sama...

- ¡LARGO YA!

- H-Hai. - y todos desaparecieron en un 'puff'

La Hokage sonrió y abrió los pergaminos en los cuales se encontraban muchos sellos importantes y complicados. Suspiró y los guardó en un estuche especial.

- De estos pergaminos no se pueden enterar nadie...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_La muerte no es problema para nosotros._

_No le tenemos miedo._

_Ella nos otorga el éxtasis._

_... Aunque ..._

_¿Nos otorgamos éxtasis nosotros mismos?_

_Después de todo;_

_somos la muerte echo demonio en carne humana._

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo uno.  
**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**[1*]** **La aldea de la luna escarlata: **Esa cosa es obviamente creada por mí DX (*No tengo la originalidad de Kishimoto*)

* * *

_**VioletaBlak Note:** _Espero que les haya gustado X3, lo estoy haciendo como festejo de mi fic #40 en la pagina *O* (Mentira estaba leyendo el manga de Naruto y se me ocurrió esto X3) Bueno, ese es el primer capitulo (con el prologo de bono xD). ¡Los quiero! ¡Sayonara! ¿Reviews para esta intento de Kishimoto? XD


End file.
